


In All My Dreams I Drown

by firefly (fyerfly)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, man am i slow, post you forgot your floaties, started this in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyerfly/pseuds/firefly
Summary: It was always the same. She's wandering alone at night, in a large body of water. Dream logic made that part indistinct. It was a beach, a lake, a pool, a pond. Since it was a dream, she would walk on it as if it were a path.
Relationships: Betty Grof/Ice King | Simon Petrikov
Kudos: 11





	In All My Dreams I Drown

It starts like this, a recurring dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Betty never thought much about it.

It was always the same. She's wandering alone at night, in a large body of water. Dream logic made that part indistinct. It was a beach, a lake, a pool, a pond. Since it was a dream, she would walk on it as if it were a path. Then the water rose and pulled her under. She would open her mouth, to scream but no noise could come out. Betty never truly felt afraid. The dream had always muted it.

Down below, it was dark. She could barely see her hands out in front of her. In the dream she could feel...things, swimming around her. They grabbed her and pulled. She was dragged further into the depths. Betty always opened her mouth to scream and water rushed in. She would sink down, down, down. Then she would wake up coughing. Dread filled her as she would gasp for air, her mouth dry from the taste of salt.

It was just a nightmare, it couldn't be real. There was never a sense of reality. It was too surreal. Besides, dreams never seemed prophetic… before. Even now that Betty knew magic existed, she didn’t have any magic to make it real. At least not then.

It didn’t occur to her to be careful until… after. After everything. After she hacked her way into Magic Man's head, and his memories. After she had delved too far, too fast. Betty should have known. Ooo was drowning in magic.

When she tried to test out her hypothesis on Magic Man, Betty didn't have any safety net. It was magic, she had reasoned. It was too unpredictable. She wouldn't even know what could help. She was so sure of her own intellect, in her hubris Betty did not seek out any extra knowledge. She could have asked. Could have waited a bit longer, to make sure she knew what she was doing. It was inevitable that she would fail. The experiment goes very wrong, very fast.

It was like a dam burst. Betty couldn’t control the memories. She was drowning in her's- in Magic Man's- in an amalgam of both of theirs. The shattered memories battered at her own.

Shredding her thoughts like paper, they flooded her head. Merging with her own. Fracturing. Splintering. Morphing. Her memories sank, and merged with Magic Man’s. Everything was breaking. Betty’s head was splitting at the seams. She could see Simon and the crown...Margle’s fall- who was Margle? The shattered memories surged around her.

Someone was screaming (was it her?). The sound split her head in two. It ripped from her thoughts and echoed throughout their memories. Too many memories from two different lives. She was in too deep. Was this what Simon felt? Betty couldn’t breathe, the force of Magic Man’s memories pushed her under. Her mind unraveled. The taste of salt filled her mouth.

Magi-Margle, their memories overwrit her own. Nothing made sense. What was her name? Margle? Magic Man? Si- no, she remembered Simon. Betty, she was Betty. She had to remember. Needed to remember. Simon. He...what did he need? As she tried to keep herself together, more fragments slipped away.

It started like this, Simon and Betty bumped into each other at the library. It was like a scene out of a romance novel. Betty's eyes sparkled when she looked at Simon's. For a moment, she hadn't even noticed the heavy hardbound book he held loosely in his arms. They wanted the same book, quite the pair of nerds they were. Betty laughed at that. They hadn’t even known that was the near end of their world.

It ended- continued like this; the magic in the world warped them both. Betty’s sanity had long since gone. And Simon? The crown wiped his mind clean, he can recognize her no longer. It hurt to look at him. Nothing worked to bring him back.

Ever since the...incident, Betty could no longer sleep. Magic man’s memories overwhelmed her again and again and again. Everytime, she would have a mouthful of salty tears.


End file.
